


The Strange son of hades

by Erasbr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alain Gerra is a stranger, Alain gerra, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Original Character(s), Reborn - Freeform, Romance, Teen Romance, pairing not yet fully decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasbr/pseuds/Erasbr
Summary: ok, first I was born in a world of fiction.I met Zeus' daughter, I had problems and fought monsters. something that should now be relatively normal, since I am one of the children of hades.but I still don't like prophecies.you know, something i've learned about them, this is it: there is always a disadvantage and it scares me at the same time it makes me angry.why? well, the universe likes to make fun of me.as if I didn't have enough problems to be born and screw some canonical things ...Note:it doesn't look interesting at first, but take a look, you might like it.English is not my first language, sorry if there are errors.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Original Character(s), Thalia Grace & Original Male Character(s), Thalia Grace/Original Character(s), friend - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> I already made two versions of this fanfic on the site, the same character, different destinations, combinations and even some personality changes, the same title, but with the difference that one of them is a kind of remake.  
> but the two had different pairs, one with Thalia and the other with Silena. this fanfic here will be developed by Oc with Thalia, just like I did in the remake and will be the remake chapters that I will post here. can i make changes? Yes, if you want to. the initial pairing is obviously Thalia x oc.  
> but things can change if they want to. anyway, I will develop the characters and their relationships little by little;

I was reborn a demigod, son of Hades. To be exact.

How do I find that out? At three years old I somehow managed to transform pure shadow into a black shape of a horse. it was not intentional. I was thinking of a horse and then out of nowhere a small shadow horse appeared in front of me.

unlike the other kids of hades (Nico and Bianca) I was born with green eyes, probably a trait that I inherited from my human mother. but I had my father's pale skin and black hair.

I started training. little by little, in a concentrated way and with a certain mental effort, I managed to make solid forms of Shadows, something that was surprising, but tiring.

For a moment, I thought I was reborn in the X men universe or something.

But imagine my surprise when I found a fury in the backyard of my aunt's house (My mother died at my birth and I was raised by my aunt Arya since) and she saw me. I remember screaming so loudly that the neighbors on the second Street could hear me.

But the fury didn't hurt me, she just scoffed and left.

At the age of 6, I went to primary school and had a hard time concentrating, in addition to not being able to see the words written on the board properly. it was then that I discovered I had TDAH.

Everything was falling into place but I was still in doubt, although all the facts point out that I was in Pjo's Universe.

Then, one day, I met someone who made everything make sense.

I went with my aunt, to visit a neighbor who had just moved to Our street.

We arrived at the neighbor's house and were invited to enter, but soon we moved into the kitchen, where My aunt and the neighbor stayed talking. The neighbor was called Belryl Grace, and she kept talking about what an amazing actress she was like before she got pregnant. Boring was too little to describe it.

My aunt Arya had a forced smile all the time and just kept nodding and saying things like "Hum...awesome" . I am absolutely sure that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and not for less….

Belryl Grace, that meant that maybe Thalia was here too. If I'm right and I'm really in Pjo's universe, no doubt Thalia Grace would be there.

And I saw that when Belryl called his daughter, Thalia. She came down the stairs with heavy steps, and I gaped when I saw her.

Thalia is one of my favorite characters in Pjo's books.

Messy black hair, electric blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue cloth jacket, black cloth jeans and plain sneakers.

She looked me up and down and narrowed her eyes.

Belryl said she and I were going to talk on the couch. It was more of an order to let the adults talk. But, I'm sure the conversation wouldn't last long, considering that my aunt seems about to jump out the window, but she doesn't do it politely and let the blonde woman speak.

We left, although Thalia protested and said she didn't want to play or talk, but Belryl shot her a look and Thalia stomped on the floor towards the sofa. I followed behind, a giant smile on my face. I just met a real Pjo character! Zeus's daughter Thalia Grace, even cooler.

Belryl Grace doesn't count, she is not one of the main characters.

She sat grudgingly on the couch and crossed her arms with a frown without looking at me.

I sat next to you with a huge smile on my face.

After a moment in silence, Thalia looked at me and I saw her make a face "Stop smiling, it's weird." she says and then I realized what I was doing, I was smiling like an idiot and without a doubt this seemed to be super strange.

"Sorry," I say and then I raised my hand in greeting. "I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Alain Gerra," I say with a smaller smile.

"I know, your aunt has already introduced us," she said and ignored my hand. I take the hint and lower my hand.

I was in the world of the moon when I replied "it's amazing." I say with a dreamy look on my face, I'm in Pjo's universe.…

She frowns "You are Strange ."

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts of actually being in another universe

"thanks," I say.

" What ?"

"for the compliment, thanks," I reply. Strange for me is a compliment, weird right?

She looks away "Strange." she mumble.

"what's your favorite color?" I ask.

Thalia looks at me as if I have grown another head "what?"

I repeated, "What's your favorite color?" I ask.

I'm curious and it really wouldn't hurt to know a little more about the people I once thought were just characters. I wanted to meet them.

She looks at me oddly but says "Blue." she responds simply. I should have imagined that already.

Before I could say anything else, we heard footsteps and Aunt Arya appeared behind us on the couch "Alain, time to go home," she says in a cold tone, which I thought was strange but I didn't comment, maybe talking to Belryl Grace has hit your nerves too much.

I thought about protesting but my aunt gave me a cold look, maybe it was torture for her to put up with Belryl Grace talking about her time as an Actress and even more about smoking cigarettes, which I now saw that she was using.

I wanted to stay longer but apparently there was no way. maybe it's better this way, I don't want to have to complicate the timelines and screw the Canon.

I said goodbye to Thalia and then we left the house. Aunt Arya mumbling the whole way and saying that she would definitely not go back there again.

And there goes the chance to meet Thalia, but that's okay. I will probably go to camp after a while and then meet again.

xxxxxx

Pov 3 person.

three months after that, Alain is now 7 years old.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Alain frowned at his visual. He wore a gray dress shirt with a ridiculous black tie on the collar underneath, and dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers.

His previously disheveled black hair was combed straight to the sides.

In short, he looked like an Emo nerd with straight hair to the sides.

He groaned, "Aunt Arya, why do I have to wear this? I look stupid."

Arya laughed and approached him from behind and looked at him in the mirror, she put her hands on his shoulders from behind and smiled "But you look so cute, Come on, it's not that bad."

" It isn't that bad?! I literally want to gouge my eyes out from, just seeing myself in the mirror! Please don't make me go like this." He pleaded with a disgraceful look. He felt ridiculous, and if he does that on his first day at school, he will definitely be the reason for bullying or laughing.

"Hey, I chose these clothes!" Arya said, pulling away from him while Alain kept on scrutinizing himself in the mirror, she was giving him a playful glare while her arms crossed over her chest.

Alain rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be Rude, Aunt Arya, but fashion is certainly not your area," he says. Arya brought the palm of her hand to her head

Arya sighs, "I will try not to take offense at that comment." Slowly shaking her head, she dragged her hand down while looking at him.

"Please don't make me go like this." He begs now with a downcast face as he looks back at her, the attempt at Puppy dog eye's being made.

She knelt down to his level and smiled sympathetically as she turned him around to face her, "OK, so... What would you like to wear? "

A sigh of relief came from Alain, as a wide smile came to his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like it that way?" Asks Arya with an analytical eye when she sees Alain's new fashion sense.

His short hair, which had been neatly combed to the side, was messy, and the front was slightly up. He was wearing a black mini jacket.

With a gray shirt underneath but still wearing the same black and white sneakers, his jeans were dark gray.

" It's perfect," Alain says with a big smile standing in front of Arya.

Arya looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"OK, fine, but don't let that rebellious look get to your head, understand? Or we'll be going back to The Dress Shirt and Tie," she says, and Alain makes a disgusted face at the thought of his other look.

"OK." He says, "Can we go now? It's my first day, and I don't want to be late." Arya laughed and nodded.

Alain picked up his Green backpack on the bed and then approached Arya, who then offered her hand for Alain to take, Alain, sighed, and then took her hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

They soon arrived at school, and Arya opened the door for him to leave, he did so calmly and closed the door.

Alain turned to Arya, and she smiled. As she got back into the car.

"Don't forget, I will pick you up at 11:30; if you leave early, wait for me there, OK?" She pointed towards the school where there was a bench beside some bushes, facing the track.

Alain smiled at Arya, nodding.

"Be nice and try to make friends, OK." She says and then looks at him with narrowed eyes, "And don't cause any problems, understand?" And Alain rolls his eyes.

"I will try, Aunt Arya." He says and turns to follow the mass of children walking to the school doors.

It didn't take long for him to enter school, there were a lot of kids walking around, some younger and some older.

But what caught Alain's attention was the laughter and the pleas in front of him. A tall boy, wearing a white shirt and simple brown jeans, looking like he was about 9 or 10 years old, he was holding a smaller boy against the wall. There was another boy an inch shorter by the side. They were both laughing at the smaller boy, who he was trying unsuccessfully to release himself from the grasp of the bigger boy.

There were no adults in sight. Alain could remember hearing that there should be a hall monitor, yet there was not one.

A small crowd of 8 and 10-year-olds was formed, looking and doing nothing, Some even laughed together, and others just ignored it and continued on their way.

Alain's jaw clenched, and he felt his hands close, as he glared at the two bullies.

He said he would try not to cause any problems, but Alain had to do something, even if he lost, he had to try.

It was none of his business, but he never liked bullying, whether it was against him or with other people. Not only that, but add in the fact that His father was quite literally the judge of the dead, well he did not like injustice.

He'll probably get screwed.

His heart sped up

" Hey!" He screamed.

Immediately the two stopped laughing and looked at Alain. "Let Him go," he says, and then the Bigger One scoffed, but released the smaller boy, who crawled away in fear. The two Bullies looked at Alain with a curious and amused expression.

"Don't you have courage?" The bigger boy said as he turned to the other, "Hey Tom, How long do you think that courage last before he pisses himself?" The other boy, now known as Tom smiled,

"I don't know, Jace, we'll see when we break the teeth of that busybody." The two laughed when they approached with slow steps.

Now it was too late, and Alain couldn't go back, He has already caught their attention and cannot fail.

Pov 1 person.

Aunt Arya is going to kill me ... Right after I take a probable beating from these two idiots, Or maybe I give them a beating, it will depend. Who am I kidding? They are both older, might as well do as much damage as possible.

What a great first day, huh I, barely arrived and already got in trouble, Perfect.

The two idiots faced me, and compared to my height, they were almost giants.

The bigger boy, Jace, smiled wickedly before throwing a punch at me that I easily avoided by jumping to the side. Still, The other one threw himself at me with such speed and force that he knocked me to the ground, I gasped, both in surprise and by the pain of the fall, He was above me. He proceeded to punch me in the face several times before I could even raise my arms to defend myself.

The blows were sharp, My vision was blurred, and I couldn't even breathe properly with the piles of punches I was receiving.

There were some screams in surprise, and I even thought I heard someone asking to stop the fight.

The punches stopped just for a second before he got up and kicked me in the stomach with such force that I bent and gasped in pain and felt a metallic taste on my tongue.

Blood.

My eyes widened, but not in fear but in anger, very angry. My vision is already returning to normal.

The boys laughed, and Tom lifted his foot for another kick. I brought my hand up to catch his foot before it connecting with my stomach. I saw his look of surprise before pushing his foot and sending him backward in the closet next door.

I breathed heavily before looking at Jace. Who looked at me in surprise before Switching to Anger and taking a menacing step forward, But I used my foot to pull his heel forward quickly. It made him lose his balance, and he fell Back to butt.

People gasped in surprise around me.

I looked back at Tom leaning against the closet, he froze for a moment before looking at me angrily and standing up. I soon dug my elbows to the floor to try to lift "You little shit-" He tried to run to me, but before he could take a few more steps, a fist connected to his jaw and sent him to the floor.

And who I saw surprised me.

Electric blue eyes met mine, I gasped in amazement.

"Thalia?"

She was standing next to me.  
she looked at me with a bold smile.

"Hey, stranger."


	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia appears and helps Alain and, as a result, the two end up in the principal's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm not very good at portraying children  
> but i'm trying.

Was her, right in front of me.

Thalia Grace.

I was stunned and then Jace got up with an angry expression and Thalia wasted no time, she ran to him and punched him twice in the face hard and quickly, I saw blood come out of her nose from the punches and then she kicked him with so much force that he sent flying backwards and fell to the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain, Tears falling from his eyes as he stayed on the ground huddled.

She turned to me and offered her hand "Get up." I froze for a moment but quickly took her hand and she pulled me out, she was pretty strong for a little girl, I admit.

I got to my feet with some effort and let out a sigh of pain and bent down when I felt the pain in my stomach, the Idiot kicked me very hard.

" Are you okay ?" I looked up at Thalia and saw her Electric blue eyes look at me with concern.

I was kind of touched by your concern

And nod with a slight grimace of pain "I'll be ... Thank you," I say and she nods.

We both heard another groan of pain and turned to see Tom rising half-shakily from the floor holding his nose, which I now noticed was Bleeding and dripping on the floor.

He looked at Thalia but I was surprised by what I saw, Instead of anger, I saw fear and he took a step back "G-Grace, do you know him?" He stammered with his eyes still glued to Thalia.

I turned my face to see her and she was already looking at me, she seemed to be analyzing me and I blushed and looked away, She spoke right after

" Yes he's my friend -"

I looked at her now "Am I?" I aski and she shot me a look and I looked away again. She's scary when she wants to be.

She looked at Tom again. "If you dare hurt him again, you'll have to deal with me, understand?" His gaze looked cold and I saw Tom swallow in fear and quickly nod.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He stammered and turned, Running away Holding his nose bleeding, The children around moving away To let him pass.

While That Jace continued to cry on the floor, and look that He was the biggest of the two, Ha what an idiot.

I sighed and looked at Thalia again. She still had the cold gaze directed at Tom but soon noticed my eyes on her and turned to me. I cleared my throat

"I could have dealt with them alone." I tried to look less pathetic when I said that but it didn't work. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms and turned to me.

"Oh yes, I saw you dealing with them very well, You should see the infirmary to have a look at your stomach by the way, The kick Tom gave you didn't look light," she says with a mocking look and I blushed in shame.

" I am fine!" I exclaim with some irritation and She rolled her eyes again but stopped to look around and notice the Audience, I remembered Now that they were there, I blushed even more. everyone watched the fight and the conversation, great.…

"Go look for what to do! Bunch of idiots!" I jumped a little with Thalia's scream of Anger and looked at the other students, Some mumbled but did what they were told, walking away and going on to their own things.

OK I don't know if that was scary or impressive, I'm in doubt but I think both.

I looked a little uncomfortable now and I saw Thalia sigh and look back at me, now a little softer. "I meant it, you know."

I looked at her confused "What?"

"About the infirmary, I should go and see how the injuries are, I can take you there if you want." She offered and I opened my mouth and closed it several times.

Confusion and surprise registered on my face.

Then I swallowed and rubbed my neck, The words coming back "Thanks but I'll be fine, I just need to get to my Class . " I say and she looked doubtful but she nodded.

"Um okay, but you know it's bleeding, right?" She says and I looked at her confused until I felt a liquid come down my nose and I wiped it with the wrist of my sleeve and then I saw blood, I made a face.

" great ." I say still looking at the sleeve and Thalia laughed lightly, I was a little surprised by her laugh, It was ... cute.

I looked at her and she cleared her throat and stopped laughing but she couldn't help but have an amused smile on her face "Sorry, you made a funny face, and I still think you should go to the infirmary." She says .

I opened my mouth to answer but then we heard a voice say "What happened here !?" Then we turned and saw a very tall adult man, in a light brown suit and pants, he was bald and had a beard, wore glasses and his expression was clearly irritated.

Then his eyes went down to Jace on the floor, Now calmer, kneeling (I forgot I was there, Oops) and back to me and Thalia.

"The three in my office! Now!" he ordered and took Jace by the arm abruptly and dragged him along with him.

Thalia and I look at each other before grudgingly following the man.

Time after...

In the three of us we were sitting in three chairs facing the table of the man who I imagine is the director, He looked at us with a serious look but there was irritation in his look too.

Jace was holding a cloth to his nose and was not crying now but he winced from time to time. he was on Thalia's right side and while she was in the middle, and I on the left.

He looked at Thalia who was in the middle of "Miss Grace, again causing trouble I see."

I intervene "Oh no, it's not her fault, it was their fault, Sir" I point to Jace on the other side who was still shaking a little "He and Tom's friend was intimidating a boy, and there was no one to stop him, so I intervened and they started hitting me." I say the man looks at me curiously.

"I'll take that into account, what's your name, boy?"

"Alain gerra, Sir," I say politely and the man nodded.

"The rookie, I'm Director Raimon, E Well, I'm going to have to call your parents." I noticed Thalia stiffen a little, She looked tense, I was too, Aunt Arya will not be happy with this news. And Thalia would have to deal with her mother, and as far as I know, she's not exactly an example of a mother.

I can't let her get in trouble because of me, even though she did it willingly.

I raised my hand "Sir, I take responsibility! Thalia had nothing to do with the fight," I say and All eyes in the room will turn to me, Surprise and confusion.

The director raised an eyebrow ." No ?" He looked skeptical.

I saw Thalia open your mouth in protest but I gave her a brief look to keep her quiet and she closed her mouth grudgingly, she snorted but said nothing. I turned my gaze to the director and nodded "No, it wasn't," I said with total determination.

Jace then moved to the chair "Lie! They both hit me!" He shouted looking at me angrily and Thalia gave him a cold look and he flinched.

"After you started the fight, yes, I shot back," I say and then I turn my gaze to the director.

The director looks at me for a moment before replying "I can't say if you just said is noble or stupid, Boy, Do you think I don't know that Thalia hit the boys? Your aunt will know about your lying skills, Alain. " I cringed briefly but then my expression changed to irritation.

"So you won't mind if she knows that there is bullying at this school and no adult supervises the corridors, that could cause problems for your career as a director, Sir." I say and I see He turn red. I felt like smiling but I held back.

He stammers ".. You ..." He takes a deep breath and continues

"First, be careful with your words-"

"Why? Are you afraid of them?" I pretend an innocent expression and catch a glimpse of Thalia smiling at me.

The principal looks at me angrily "Second, we were in a meeting, me and the teachers, but there was a school employee at the entrance-"

"I don't remember seeing him." I say and Thalia stifles a laugh.

The director gets even more red, almost like a tomato "Silence! And third place." He grits his teeth "Tom arrived at the ward bleeding, The nurse told me what had happened and that's why I left the meeting, He told me that Thalia Grace hit him and Jace, again, "he says and I see his look of satisfaction. "and although the boys started the fight, from what I heard from some older kids, All Four are to blame for it." he said .

It wasn't fair "Thalia was just defending me! Unlike the others who were just watching! I was getting beaten up and I probably could have hurt myself a lot more if she hadn't shown up!" I exclaim, pure outrage on my face. who does this idiot think he is? Neither me nor Thalia was to blame, the idiots who started it, I don't care what Aunt Arya will say, I know I'll probably be grounded but that was it.

But Thalia's mother was an alcoholic, what if she hurt her for that?

The director seemed to be returning to normal color and looked at me with a calm that irritated me

"Regardless, she still got involved, so I'll have to contact your mom anyway," he says politely and I ground my teeth.

I opened my mouth to speak but then a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I looked at Dona Dela, Thalia looked at me with a calm look.

" It's all right ." She says and I made a face.

"But -" She squeezed my shoulder gently and nodded.

"No." I looked indignant and shook my head, but I was silent and turned my face forward with an irritated look. The hand dropped from my shoulder.

Director made the calls.

Then after he finished his voice came "Are you really hurt Alain? Your eye looks purple, And your cheek is purple too, I'll get you some ice, Were you injured somewhere else? Maybe we should take you to the infirmary first ." He asks and surprisingly his tone was kind.

I remember the hurt in the stomach but I'm feeling better, it must be purple but I don't feel as much pain as before.

"no, I'm fine." Thalia gives me a look and I give him another, she shakes her head but remains silent and sighs, crossing her arms and looking away. The director seemed to study us for a moment but nodded as he looked at me.

"OK, but I'm still going to ask you to go to the infirmary later for a check, In the meantime, you two wait here, Jace come with me, you go first, and don't touch anything children," says the Headmaster and gets up. And Jace whimpered but followed the director out of the room.

I wanted to protest and say that I don't need an infirmary but they were already gone.

We stayed in Silencio for a few moments, I played nervously with my sleeve and then Thalia spoke.

"You got hurt more, You should have said you were more hurt and gone first."

I didn't look at her, instead I concentrated on my sleeve. "I'm fine." I say through clenched teeth and Thalia sighs in what looks like annoyance.

"Are you always like that? Stubborn?" She asks and I can feel her eyes on me.

"I told you that, didn't I? Besides, you saw how Jace looks, he looks more hurt," I say.

"Jace is a drama queen, he likes to play the biggest man but he is a coward, you are more hurt and you still refuse to go to the infirmary," she says.

"I'm not proud or arrogant, OK? I know I'm hurt, but I'm fine, or I'm going to be, I don't need a babysitter," I say stiffly.

"stubborn and irresponsible, really," she says and I hear her sigh again.

"Why did you help me?" I ask out of nowhere and look briefly at her.

Thalia shrugs "You need help, and honestly I don't like idiots like Jace or Tom, they have a bad habit of hurting and humiliating others." She says with straight eyes.

I softened my eyes as I remembered something. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." She looked at me.

"It wasn't your fault ok, stop it." She looked a little irritated.

"Are you okay?" I asked and looked into his blue eyes.

She scoffed "Of course I am."

"I didn't mean the fight, you look tense," I say and see his angry look falter.

" I am fine ."

I wanted to say something more but I kept quiet, Better give it space.

After a few moments, soon the door opened and the director entered again, Thalia and I turned on our sides to see him standing with the door open. Outside there was an older woman, She was a nurse. He looks at me.

"Alain, please go with the nurse." He asked and I stood up, a little reluctantly but I shook my head and walked until I left the room, standing next to the nurse, I looked back and saw Thalia look at me before the director came in and closed the door.

I sighed and followed the nurse.

Time later, I was sitting on a chair in the nursing room, The older woman called Mary, saw my bruises and gave me a remedy for pain, my stomach wasn't exactly purple, it was more of a red spot on the side, despite I feel a little bit of pain but it was little, And nothing that got in the way.

I am currently holding an ice pack against my cheek, Mary had just finished examining me and said that I would be fine, The door was opened and I froze.

Aunt Arya appeared and she didn't look happy at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… .were we going home?…" I asked cautiously, Aunt Arya seemed to smoke through her noses so angry she seemed to be, we were still in the infirmary, Mary left and left us alone to talk.

Aunt Arya raised an eyebrow with clear irritation

"Home ?! No, you will stay here and go to your classroom as soon as the bell rings, and after your arrest this afternoon, when you get home, we will have a very long conversation about what happened here today, Do you understand? "I nod my head, I was not sad or angry, I felt I deserved to be scolded, even though I did it for a good cause and I had consequences for that, I don't regret interfering.

I caused problems on my first day of class,

Of course, Aunt Arya would be upset.

But I made a face at the thought "But then why did you come? If you are not going to take me home, Why did you come?" I asked, curiosity in my tone.

Aunt Arya rubbed her forehead and then took something out of her pocket "I found this at the entrance to the door, Before I received the call from Director Raimon, Remember what I said about your father?"

Aunt Arya said that Hades, that is, My father, had abandoned me as a baby but that he sent some money to help me each month.

I nod and Aunt Arya sighed before offering me the object in her hand, It was a Ring, it had a Bright Gray color, and it had a two point fork symbol in the middle, Did he just send me what I think it is?

"It's a gift, Family heirloom, I thought I should give it to you just before I forget or lose it." Aunt Arya says and it was just an excuse to give me the ring right away.

I look at the ring for some more time before I take it and put it on my finger, I felt something strange and then I shivered, It was like a mild cold that crawled all over my body, Suspicious but OK.

"Don't lose it and don't take it out under any circumstances, OK? This ring is very important, do you understand?" I understood perfectly well, this must be a sword, Hades must have thought it would be the right time to give me something to protect me, considering that I am in school now and I could meet some monster or something.

I nod and looked at Aunt Arya "Yes, I got it, I won't lose the ring, Don't worry." I say and Aunt Arya seemed to soften her eyes and approached me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Take care if OK, I have to go." She says and I nodded, She sighed and walked away to open the door and leave.

Then I smelled a strange smell, I looked around and then I realized that the smell came from the Ring.

I frowned and looked at the ring to see a kind of mist coming out, it looked like smoke and really smelled like smoke, but as soon as it started, it stopped and the smell was gone.

Weird….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang, I was already walking Towards what I thought was my office, it was the first year.

I arrived at the door and looked into the room, there were some children already there, and all eyes turned to me, including a pair of electric blues.

I heard some murmurs, probably because of my beaten appearance and the fight that happened, I had the side of my cheek and the right black eye of the punches, which by the way were a little swollen. I hate bullies.

The teacher stood up and I looked at her "You must be the new Boy, Alain, Right?" I nodded and she gave me a gentle smile "Class Meet, Alain Gerra, Your new colleague." She presented looking at the Class, who was silent.

"You can go sit down Honey, it's okay." She says with a smile and I nod and started walking inside, I looked between the tables and there were only three empty seats, I chose the one in the back, which happened to be next to Thalia.

Yes, she was in my class, and she seemed indifferent, leaning against the chair.

I passed between the row of tables, it wouldn't be strange if it weren't for the fact that everyone was watching me.

This was a little shameful.

I crouched a little and tightened the strap of my backpack even more and then I got to my place and sat on the empty chair next to Thalia, I will not lie, I looked like a complete clumsy When I sat down and put my backpack on top of table .

I kept my eyes down, It was strange, Everyone was looking at me.

The teacher cleared her throat and everyone seemed to move and look at her. She started to explain some things and I sighed in relief that the attention had been diverted.

"Hey, Strange," I heard a whisper and then looked in the direction, Thalia still had her head turned towards the teacher but her eyes strayed to me.

" What ?" I whispered back, just like she did.

"How was it with your parents? You look a little pale," she asked and I made a face but shook my head.

"My aunt In fact, my mother died and My father abandoned me." I say back and His look seemed to soften.

"oh ... well, my dad too," she says and i felt sympathy, it must not have been easy for her, even because she who must take care of jason at a young age, her mother shouldn't really care much about them From what I know of Thalia's story.

Addiction is horrible.

I turned my head towards her with a slightly sad expression "I'm sorry." She looked away and I saw her squeeze the pencil in her hand.

"You didn't answer my question," she says a little stiffly.

I looked at her for a moment before looking away and answering "I'm probably grounded when I get home, How about you?"

"She didn't come." I looked at you Confused, did I hear you right?

" What ? "

She seemed to get even more rigid in the chair

"She didn't come, she didn't even answer the calls." she scoffed but I could see that it had affected her.

What I speak ? I am not good at comforting people, I usually say stupid things when I try.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times before I heard a strange sound coming from the window. I frowned and looked out the window on my right side, what I saw made my breath catch with dread.

Below, In the school fields near a tree There was what I assumed to be a chimera, the creature was huge, a monstrosity with huge, sharp teeth, it had three heads and its tail had a very hideous snake head.

But the creature was not looking in my direction, in fact it was just walking in the field and seemed to smell something or someone, Maybe it smelled me or Thalia? It was likely.

I looked back at Thalia but she was no longer looking at me and seemed to be more focused on the teacher speaking, I looked back at the chimera and saw that she was already moving away and heading towards the forest on the other side, I let go a silent sigh of relief and I turned my attention back to the teacher.

I think I have one more thing to worry about, I just hope I don't have to deal with such a thing anytime soon, I have a small body and I don't even know how to use a sword or my powers fully, Well, I think I'll have to start training quite.

Considering the size of the chimera, And the probable monsters that I may end up meeting at some point, If I am not at least a little bit prepared, My death is certain.


	3. jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a jump, a chase and problems

"We are stuck in detention Together, Unfortunately we will have to endure Jace and Tom." I say as I sit next to Thalia at the table, the signal has already rang and everyone has been sent to have their lunch at the dining tables.

Thalia had sat alone at a table and I thought I could sit with her, since she is the only one I know at school and she was alone at the table, so I decided to keep company, but also as a precaution, that chimera outside was very big, but there may be other types of monsters nearby.

Am I vunelravel? Yes, this body can still defend itself but I don't know if I could fight a monster over 2 or 3 meters in height, it would be very risky and I have no experience with fighting monsters .

The classes were a little complicated, dyslexia made it difficult for me to understand what was written on the board, I had to work hard to understand but even so I was able to write only 5 lines, Thalia seemed to have more difficulty and it was necessary for the teacher to come to us to help.

Thalia looked at me for a moment and nodded

"Yes, those two idiots were to blame, we wouldn't be in detention if it weren't for them." She says and then looks back at her sandwich.

I looked at her snack for a moment and noticed that she only had one sandwich on the plate, the sandwich was very simple, with only a thin piece of salami and a leaf of lettuce, it even seemed to be a little old.

Although Thalia used that jacketa a little big, I could tell that she was a little too thin for her own good, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Thalia's mother should be ashamed in her face, she doesn't take good care of her children and she doesn't even make a decent snack.

I took my snack bag and took out a packet of cookies and placed it on top of her plate, which surprised her a little and she looked at me

" What- "

I interrupted her "I'm not very hungry, it's yours," I say and then take out my sandwich that was fuller and tore off a piece and put it on your plate too.

Thalia looked at me with what looked like irritation

"I don't need pity," she almost snarled and I just shrugged.

"it's not a pity, I'm just sharing my lunch with my friend, now stop complaining and eat please," I say and she scoffed.

"I don't take orders from anyone."

I resisted rolling my eyes "I'm not ordering, I'm asking, on the contrary I wouldn't have used the please." I replied and she seemed to want to reply but I interrupted her again "without argument, Thalia Just eat the food, will you?" I didn't bother to wait for an answer and I looked away and started eating my food.

I had already had coffee before I came, anyway.

After a moment she started to eat her snack.

I smiled .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third person POV.

After they finished snacking and classes ended, Thalia, Alain, Tom and Jace were taken to the detention room.

Thalia and Alain sat next to each other by the window, which overlooked the children's soccer training ground, and after the field was the forest.

Something that worries Alain was if a monster appeared and discovered them, but if that happens, Alain's priority was to ensure the safety of the 3 children around him, no matter what.

Although there was an adult in front of them at a table, it wouldn't make much difference as the teacher couldn't see through the mist and could be easily killed.

Thalia seemed to be bored and left her head lying on her arms on the table and closed her eyes, she was breathing slowly and seemed to be sleeping.

Meanwhile, Alain was watching the forest and around the field, he needed to be alert.

An hour passed, Tom and Jace had also followed Thalia and slept, both snoring like pigs. The teacher didn't care about that, He was more concerned with the papers on his desk while writing and reviewing some things.

Alain sighed and left his head in his arms on the table and continued to watch the field to the right through the glass. It was boring.

Alain saw that rain clouds were forming and sighed again.

The teacher said he was going to leave for a while and Alain nodded. The man closed the door and locked it.

A few more minutes passed before it started to rain and then thunder rumbled to the skies, Thalia woke up so abruptly that Alain himself was startled and almost jumped up from the chair next to him "Woah calm." He says straightening in the chair and Thalia looked in back looking alarmed, Alain raised an eyebrow "Ah nightmare?" He asked and Thalia then looked at him and then at the rain already gaining strength outside, there was another thunder, a very strong thunder (and Amazingly Tom continued to snore, Jace woke up in a fright too but soon went back to lie on the table and fell asleep) then Thalia got up and walked to the window a little further ahead.

"Jason," she whispered and Alain looked at her confused.

"What?" He didn't have an answer and Thalia opened the window quickly, Alain then stood up in alarm "Wait, what are you-" Thalia swung her leg over the window and then jumped into the bushes.

"Thalia!" He shouted and then looked through the window next to him closed and saw Thalia half a meter on the ground below and she ran towards the field and forest.

What does she think she's doing ?! Alain panicked, He couldn't let her go alone like that!

What if a monster found her? It is true that he had the body of a child and does not know how to fight well, but in a million years he would not leave a child, especially a demigod who can attract monsters through the smell of walking alone in the forest (which was the direction Thalia was in going).

Pov Alain.

Why did she have to run straight towards the forest ?! Even more in a rain of lightning and thunder ?! Argh damn conscience.

Damn it, I opened the window "what are you doing-" I ignored Jace's voice behind me and swung my legs around and jumped, I gasped a little as I fell on the grass below.

I let out a hiss of pain as I fell on my ass on the floor and then I got up a little sore and started running in the direction where Thalia went.

xxxxxxxx

The storm was over but the two were already soaked with rain. The two kneeling against a rock behind them. Side by side, Alain on the right and Thalia on the left.

"Why did you follow me ?! What were you thinking !? I was just fine by myself." Thalia whispers through clenched teeth as she huddles against the rock behind them, Alain at her side holding her arm with blood coming down from a cut in the middle of her arm.

He let out a slight grunt and looked annoyed

"What was I thinking ?! What did you think you were doing running into a forest in the middle of a storm like this ?!" he says and Thalia looked like she wanted to punch him now.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" she yells back and there is more thunder. Alain flinched a little at that but soon recovered and looked at her with even more anger.

"Yes, Scream louder! So that thing hears us!" he replies back in the same tone of anger and frustration.

Thalia opened her mouth to retort when they felt a shadow fall over them and owly upward when they heard the sound of a growl. Their eyes widened as they stared at huge sharp teeth and bright red eyes.

(moments before)

Alain ran after Thalia already in the forest, he jumped a log on the path and ran as far as he could after the girl.

The whole time he was thinking: what the hell was she thinking of running into the forest in the middle of a storm ?! He was a son of Hades, he could be killed in the middle of it but Thalia too, what if a monster catches her? What if she dies? This may be possible, Alain is in this universe now, so yes, it is possible that his existence could cause someone's death or cause a drastic change.

Damn conscience.

He then tripped over a rock and ended up falling forward on a hill and fell on the wet floor, his clothes quickly getting dirty by dirt and leaves on the floor.

He breathed heavily and stood up a little shakily and stopped looking around Looking for any trace of Thalia until-

Puff! He was sent back to the ground by a weight that hit him hard and he gasped in shock when he fell to the ground with a loud thump and felt a weight on him.

With a groan of pain in the back of the thump, he opened his green eyes to face electric blue eyes. "Thalia?" He whispered in surprise. Thalia breathed heavily, she was lying on top of him and her face was inches from him, her short black hair was clinging to her face and a few loose strands of hair.

She opened her eyes wide when she saw Alain below her and her red cheeks stood out on her pale skin, it was not so different from Alain, only it was her entire face red and not just her cheeks.

Alain mentally thanked anyone who heard for finding Thalia alive but cursed him for being so soon.

She swallowed and walked away from him quickly, She stood up using her hands and feet to propel her up and walked away. Alain took a breath and seemed to come out of a trance and then stood up with his elbows. He stood and looked at her.

" What do you do here!?" she exclaims in the rain looking at him, the water falling on them that were already soaked from head to toe.

Alain took a deep breath again and approached her quickly and put a hand on her shoulder and looked her up and down looking for any injuries "Are you okay !? Did you hurt yourself somewhere?" He had to speak a little loudly because of the sound of rain and the sound of thunder from time to time, his eyes blinking as the water went down.

Thalia looked at him with confusion "what?! Of course I'm fine!" She replies, a little annoyed, Alain didn't understand why the hostility. she takes her hand off her shoulder.

"Go back to school!" She says and walks away, turning and already getting ready to run again when Alain grabbed her arm preventing her and she turned with a look of anger "Let go of me!" She shouts back.

But Alain was unaffected by the Hostile tone or the angry look, he was determined "no, not without you coming with me." He says and she looks at him in surprise.

She fumbled at the words when she replied "Why?! What do you want !?" the rain was decreasing.

Alain looked nervous and it was no wonder "It's not safe here! We have to get back to school soon! Before that-"

"before what ?!" She asks back But when Alain opened his mouth to answer They heard a roar And Alain felt his bones freeze.

"Oh no," he and Thalia looked up on the small hill that Alain ended up sliding on and found a huge, drooling chimera slipping from one of the three heads and showing his teeth.

They both gasped and then the big beast ran towards them and Alain without thinking ran and pushed Thalia by the shoulders and then the two fell to the side rolling a little, the chimera roared as it slipped through the mud with speed and ended up passing them and it skidded directly into a tree and shrub lower, Alain heard the tree crack and the wood break.

Alain got up quickly and pulled Thalia with him "Come on!" He took Thalia's hand and pulled her running in desperation forward, Thalia looked as panicked as he did and ran along as fast as he could, which wasn't much , they were 7 years old! . The chimera behind them fumbled with the tree, that gave them extra time but it was not enough.

Alain had his heart hammering hard in his chest as he ran and dodged some trees while dragging Thalia and then he heard the sounds of the beast's heavy paws behind them, By pure extinction he pulled Thalia's arm forward and pushed her aside, causing him to fall near a tree beside but out of the way, he almost apologized for it but it was life and death and there was no time for excuses "Run!" he shouted and turned back just in time to see the Great creature run to him.

Alain gasped in horror but quickly grabbed his ring on his finger and pressed the symbol on the ring, praying he was right, and he was, as soon as he clicked on the symbol, a big sword appeared out of nowhere in his hand and Alain ended up taking a cut in his hand because the blade seemed to jump from his hand and the palm of his hand ended up getting in the way of the blade, He let out a hiss of Pain but swallowed and took the blade with determination, ignoring the pain of the cut when holding the blade.

He then crouched down a little bit to get ready for the creature and then when the beast jumped at him, he jumped to the opposite side where he had pushed Thalia and the beast passed him but his claw still managed to hit him in the arm at the last moment, he fell sideways, hitting his Left shoulder on the floor and groaned at the pain in his arm and the fall.

he clenched his teeth and quickly stood up still holding the sword with his hand and now his arm was bleeding, it was unbearable because everything was burning, he was already tired and panting and now he was bleeding, was that it? Would he die again?

He breathed heavily, his energies were on edge.

The chimera turned to him and then two heads growled and roared at him but then the eyes of one of the heads were in the other direction on the side a little away from Alain.

Alain looked in the direction and his eyes widened to see Thalia still there, she was standing and looking breathless and afraid "get out of here!" He shouted and then saw the three chimera heads turn directly to Thalia, who was the daughter of Zeus, The King of Olympus, her scent was stronger and she was totally vuneralvel.

Shit, Alain with his last strength ran to the front of Thalia along with his sword at the same time that the chimera launched itself at her, as soon as Alain got to stand in front of Thalia and The chimera was inches from hitting them, a huge dark thing threw the chimera down on the hill between the trees and bushes and rolled with the great beast.

Alain gasped when he saw a huge wolf, over two meters, curl up with the chimera in a fight of sharp teeth and claws, one monster against another ?! Was that possible? They were fighting to see who would eat them first, that was the only explanation that Alain found at the moment for another creature to be attacking another.

He barely noticed but the rain had stopped and then he felt a hand squeeze his uninjured arm and drag him away, It was Thalia. Alain stumbled as he tried to follow her running through the trees in the opposite direction of the creatures, and then Thalia saw a large stone and stepped behind it and pushed Alain against the stone (He gasped and shuddered as he felt his face hit the stone a little but he quickly moved away) and then stood beside him and crouched against the stone.

Alain took a breath and turned, also leaning back against the big stone.

He felt the blood drain from His arm and hand but did not let go of his sword, although he was already seeing black spots in his vision.

He shook his head, He can't pass out now.

( Now)

Alain swallowed and then pushed Thalia aside just in time, the giant wolf then jumped on Alain and he fell to the ground, the wolf on top of him with his paws on either side of his face and his teeth with blood in his mouth .

Stigian's sword came out of his bloody hand, He doesn't know where it fell but it wasn't in his hand.

Alain's eyes widened at the sight and he felt a few drops of blood fall on his face on his cheeks.

"Alain!" He heard a scream and then looked to the side quickly and saw Thalia standing up and then she ran towards the wolf, Alain opened his mouth in protest but then Thalia screamed and raised her hand as if to punch him. wolf and out of nowhere a big ray came out of his hand and sent the wolf flying to the side.

Alain gasped and looked at Thalia in surprise, she had an expression of anger and sparks seemed to dance around her body, her hair stood up a little and her eyes shone an electric blue so blue it was almost mesmerizing.

He was still frozen in surprise, Thalia approached quickly, sparks disappearing instantly, she bent down and pulled him by his uninjured arm "Get up, you idiot! We have to go!" Alain then shook his head to ward off the shock and stood up with some effort, he stood and Thalia held his arm, He groaned at the pain of his wounds and felt dizzy, blood running down his arm and hand.

He clenched his teeth as he stepped forward and staggered, Thalia held him to keep him from falling, he shook his head and looked at her "You have to go, now"

Thalia looked at him in panic and confusion "What ?! No, I won't leave you here!" his eyes seemed to shine with tears and Alain took a deep breath.

"I am a dead weight, I will only disturb you! Go, you have to go!" He exclaimed and seemed to panic when he heard the sound of the monster rising and growling behind them, he pushed it away with a little effort and turned to the monster, Alain was shaky and very weak, paler than normal for the loss of blood and he had to lean against a tree to support himself.

Thalia Still came over and held her shoulder carefully, Alain wanted to hit his head on the tree now, what was she thinking? She will die if she stays here, Alain cannot protect her, he can only serve as a distraction to give her extra time to escape, which is not much because he is tiny and only has bones.

He let out a small grunt when he felt dizzy catch him and he almost fell on the tree beside him, his vision darkening, He looked with his eyes almost closed to Thalia "Thalia, Please ... You have to go ..." He he pleaded holding his bloody hand on the tree, which hurt a lot, and briefly saw Thalia look conflicted and a sad look take over his expression.

She swallowed and then Her blue eyes turned to the monster about ten feet ahead, The big beast shook his head as he staggered a little, and then straightened and looked at Alain and Thalia, his red eyes glued to them only he didn't he snarled, though he let out a slight moan.

Thalia returned her gaze to Alain, who was slowly blinking his eyes and his face pale. The blood that came down from his arm stained the tree beside which he leaned and then he fell on his knees and leaned against the tree with a groan. of pain.

She turned back to the beast and the creature took a step forward, Thalia then took on an expression of determination and then released Alain's shoulder and positioned herself in front of him, who was slumped against the tree.

Alain looked up trembling at Thalia and looked at her confused "what are you ... are ..." he couldn't complete the sentence, he was so weak, honestly he doesn't even know how he is still awake.

Thalia did not look at him and then he saw her hand glow blue and sparks started dancing around her again "I will not abandon you, no matter what," she says and Alain is silent, his eyes closing.

The last thing he saw was Thalia's hand shining and then the darkness engulfed him.


End file.
